


rambles

by kikyone



Series: aching pains and lollipops [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, basically the whole dsmp plus others., but i will add characters as they are mentioned, everyone is a little or a caregiver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyone/pseuds/kikyone
Summary: where i.. where i ramble wordsand stuff
Series: aching pains and lollipops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213520
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

hello... u have  
found this book .... that is  
so cool

anyways this is where i talk abt age re oneshots id like to see bcuz tommy is way too common


	2. Chapter 2

so i barely see minx in any age re things and i rlly love her energy so

cg minx :))

littles ; schlatt, karl, or niki

minx as a caregiver owns my whole heart


	3. Chapter 3

slimecicle   
thats it  
slimecicle 

slimecicle as a little

did i mention i also like caregiver schlatt?


	4. Chapter 4

theres been smth stuck in my head.. where like, someone is regressed, and at a like indoor play place while theres like 3 ppl watching them

this is probably a sbi dynamic in my head i just realized

but basically its like, one of the boys (techno or tommy)or both of them, are regressed and playing, and wilbur (a secret regressor despite knowing his family would be ok with it) is on the edge of regressing, so he ends up accidentally slurring his words together and acting a little more childish than he'd like to say, and someone catches on

wilbur, who was probably not only embarrassed by being a regressor (becuz he wanted to protect his brothers(yes im doing the whole techno is a brother too dynamic)), but feeling small in a kids play place, asks to go home

they take care of him on the way there and at home and get him to regress 👍 basically fluff :)

this now that i think abt it could be set in the smp (since i like the idea of the smp having a play place for the littles) or an irl au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like little phil- this just wasnt the chapter i talked abt it in.. mayb i can think of a phil chapter


	5. Chapter 5

another thing on my mind; little daycare  
basically can be set in the smp or irl au

if irl au, its in a secluded area bcuz... u know ppl irl,, theres always the person who doesnt accept smth

if smp au its just free to the public lol cuz everyone on there is accepting

but basically niki, bbh, and maybe someone else, are caregivers of the daycare and watch over the littles. most littles keep their caregivers to play with but if their caregiver is too busy they are there for backup. they are also there in case a little is hungry or tired, having places in the daycare for that :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the manburg chapter

WAAAA IM BACK‼️‼️‼️😳  
ik i just did 2 small things but i  
eh  
just know i probably will be back in 5mins

1  
i remember reading smth where wilbur was like ... on manburg ground? and schlatt caught him? i rlly like that dynamic (?) for some reason and id like to see more like it

2  
just thinking of tubbo and all things he has to deal with- just imagine him dealing with schlatt and doing all of the paperwork he asks him to do or smth and just being so scared becuz schlatt is always over his shoulder, so he breaks down. idk who he goes to for comfort, but it probably wouldn't be schlatt i think

3  
quackity and tubbo bonding arc 🤝 basically they're both littles, and they vent to eachother abt schlatt and everything, and the more they go back and forth the more they slip and end up regressing and having a small playdate. (bonuz, maybe schlatt catches them while regressed and takes care of them?? although hed probably not kno what hes doing)


	7. Chapter 7

the way this book gained more attention in like a day than a book i actually try on😭  
anyways

my minds been running a lil low on ideas and i wanna write the ones ive already came up with but im worried i'll like  
write it terribly

anyways ik i said tommy is used to often (and he is... plz.. gimme more than him) so im trying to avoid making tommy a main person in these. its actually kind of easy

so uhhh , purpled content anyone? purpled is a huge comfort streamer tbh so im desperately looking for new purpled content

basically little purpled my beloved 

also scenarios where its cg dream and L purpled?? idk why but that owns a soft spot in my heart


	8. Chapter 8

alivebur and schlatt... itches my mind

and ghostbur and glatt

just them in any sort of situation 

either of them as a caregiver or little just seems so sweet to me

( edit: or one or the other alive or dead idc)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna take a shot at writing these for a oneshot book... should i

ok so   
this book is all abt thinking out of the box  
straying from the normal usually 

so i was thinking  
little puffy??? puffy is always the caregiver in little fics so why not little puffy?

and with like recent events do u guys think bad would be nice enough with the egg around...

little puffy,,, caregiver egg corrupted! eggpire (punz, ant, bbh).??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed ppl have like subscribed to this book and im pretty sure subscribing gives u emails so im sorry for how much i update and I'm probably gonna update again in like 5 mins


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK IM SORRY I SAID 5 MINUTES, CAME BACK IN 2

ponk and purpled  
goodbye thats the whole chapter


	11. Chapter 11

no bcuz i just looked back over my tubbo thing in chapter 6 where he regresses alone and im just thinking what if schlatt is yelling at him, and he can feel himself slipping, so he tries to speak up, and yells at schlatt, but the more he yells the more his voice hurts and tears come to his eyes, and his words end up being slurred together and he just breaks down

either he runs from schlatt to someone else (wilbur and tommy mayb) or lets schlatt take care of him


	12. Chapter 12

hi there :)  
im making a oneshot book soon me thinks  
probably gonna make a seperate one for age re and just norm

uh  
plz request if u wish👍

anyways  
my friends r making me realize little glatt/schlatt is like the best thing ever so if like the next 3 chapters include glatt/schlatt scenarios look away

i have an obsession with saying anyways cuz i was abt to say it again.... hhhmm..

i also need to come up with little phil things so hopefully i can do that soon


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is heavily inspired by a fic i cannot remember

i have nothing to say rn. mind blank i got all my ideas out for now..

uh

fundy centric things anyone?  
ik this is a thing for age re but i keep thinking of ghost fundy  
but he's like a child .. like 10 yrs old

idk how fox aging works but like yknow anyways

basically he doesn't remember anything that wasn't happy in his life so he like knows nothing, he barely even knows wilbur (who is ghostbur) and he has random moments where he suddenly remembers bad things but afterwards he just reverts back to his kid self and thinks nothing of it

idk its itching my brain


End file.
